


Taste Test

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had taken to cooking—with a side hobby of making Cas try everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "hating"

Strangely, Dean seemed just as gleeful to find foods that Castiel hated as he was when they found something the angel liked. Since making the Men of Letters bunker their home, Dean had taken to cooking—with a side hobby of making Cas try everything.

Cas had wanted to enjoy each dish, simply because Dean had made it, but before the first bite, he’d been sworn to complete honesty.

“Ugh,” he spluttered, involuntarily, but Dean grinned.

“Awesome, Cas,” he said. “You hate broccoli.”

“The taste is not pleasant,” he admitted.

Dean laughed, pushing another plate toward him. “Try the spinach…”

THE END


End file.
